


Still Be Loving You

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happily married, with two wonderful kids,” Sam said firmly, every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Be Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “ _When all this work is over/And my ship comes sailing in/You’ll always be my lover/You’ll always be my friend_ ” (“No Matter What Goes Right” by Trout Fishing in America)

When the Stargate Program was finally declassified, Sam was an instant hero. She was the obvious ‘face’ of the SGC— a beautiful, articulate woman with a PhD and a mean right hook, decorated war veteran and newly-appointed Air Force Chief of Staff— and it was no surprise that everyone was suddenly interested.

She did endless interviews and public appearances, but it had only taken until the first civilian guest spot that the interviewer had asked, in that way only TV personalities had, about her family life.

“Happily married, with two wonderful kids,” Sam said, firmly, every time, and pretended she didn’t hear the on-air speculations about things like ‘acceptable age differences’ and ‘inter-unit fraternization’.

“You know, half of these are love letters, Carter,” said Jack, as he helped go through her fan mail. “Pretty good offers, too. Might increase your street cred, having a hot young thing on your arm.”

Sam knew he was joking, but she still didn’t like it. “I waited a good long time to finally snag you, Jack O’Neill,” she said. “Don’t you dare think I’m giving you up that easily.”

He grinned, and slid an arm around her waist, tugging her in for a kiss. “Wouldn’t even dream of it.”

THE END


End file.
